This disclosure relates to a vehicle light assembly and a heater plate in order to melt snow and ice and remove condensation from lenses of the vehicle light assembly.
Vehicles function in a range of environments and often encounter condensation or ice forming on surfaces of the various components of the vehicle, including headlamp components. Ice buildup on exterior vehicle components, such as the headlamps and rear lights, is a common problem. A typical headlamp assembly comprises an outer housing that receives a reflector and a lens. The reflector has a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a discharge lamp, for example. The housing is typically closed at the front by glass or plastic constituting a transparent cover or lens, which allows the emergence therethrough of light produced by the light source and reflected by the reflector. The optical members, such as the reflector or similar apparatus, are placed within the chamber forming a light beam from the light produced by the light source.
Existing solutions for de-icing and for condensation removal do not allow for fast and efficient de-icing/condensation removal. In addition, existing solutions are not aesthetically pleasant to consumers.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.